A desktop is a quick access interface provided to a user by an operating system. The desktop typically includes a graphical interface and a number of icons, taskbars and sidebars located in the graphical interface. These icons may be a specific file or folder, or a shortcut of a file or folder, or a shortcut of an application program.
There have been several cloud storage schemes in the prior art, such as, the network disk and cloud disk services launched by major Internet companies. These services can synchronize files across different platforms. Taking utilizing a network disk to synchronize files or folders in desktops across different platforms for example, specific process of cloud storage may include the following steps: firstly, a user downloads and installs a network disk application program on different platforms; then, the user synchronizes the files or folders in the desktop of one of the platforms to the cloud with the installed network disk application program, and particularly, the user may drag the files or folders in the desktop into the interface of the disk application program so as to activate the synchronization, or specify the files or folders in the desktop as a fixed synchronization path for the network disk application program, which performs real-time synchronizing when determining that the files or folders in the desktop have changed; lastly, the user downloads the files or folders stored in the cloud onto another platform with the network disk application program. With this, the user can use the files or folders in the desktop of the initial platform on another platform.